PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The purpose of the Cancer and Bone Society (CABS) meeting is to bring scientists together with clinicians to promote open discussion and exchange of ideas, facilitate the translation of basic science advances into clinical concepts, and enhances the career development of young investigators involved in research into the pathophysiology, prevention and treatment of cancer in bone. The CABS meetings provide a unique venue that supplies in-depth basic, translational and clinically oriented research presentations in an environment of open and engaging discussion. The CABS forum is particularly conducive to mentoring upcoming investigators. The meeting encourages and builds collaborations across levels of experience, disciplines and countries. The CABS meetings draw attendees from around the globe and the annual meeting insures that recent, ?hot? topics are discussed in a timely fashion. Attending a CABS meeting is a unique opportunity to benefit and engage the scientific and medical community. CABS 2017 will be held May 4 through May 6, 2017 at the Indiana University in Indianapolis, IN. Topics of this meeting include Tumor Dormancy, Skeletal Effects of Cancer in Bone, Fat Cells, Adipokines and Metabolism, Other Cells Affecting Tumor Growth and Bone Pain, New Models for Cancer in Bone / Bone Biomechanisms, Genomics and Immunoncology of Bone Metastases, and New Therapeutic Approaches to Cancer and Bone. A key consideration of the meeting is to develop translational sessions that include basic science and clinical relevance. This is accomplished with speakers who provide a translational perspective, or by selecting speakers who provide complementary basic and clinical perspectives. In addition, the meeting offers the opportunity showcase junior investigators. The meeting supports developing mentoring and collaborative relationships.